Danse Society
The Danse Society are a post-punk goth group originating from Barnsley, UK formed in 1980. Since their debut album Seduction (1982) the original formation released three studio albums before splitting up up after Looking Through in 1986 (released as The Danse Society International). They were allegedly called on to re-form by a fan-based Facebook campaign in 2009, after which a further three albums have been released. Their first live gig in 25 years was performed at Germany's Wave-Gotik-Treffen festival in May 2012. Live dates are still being scheduled in 2017. Links to Peel Peel was interested in the band right from their very first single release 'Clock' in 1981 and continued to feature their music throughout the early eighties. The Danse Society recorded two sessions for Peel, in 1981 and 1982, and also made it into the Festive Fifty in 1983. Two tracks from the first session were released as a single as early as 1982. The newly re-formed group performed at a John Peel Day 2016 event in Filey, Yorkshire. Festive Fifty Entries *1983 Festive Fifty: Somewhere #42 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1981-11-21. First broadcast on 30 November 1981. Repeated: 17 December 1981 and 01 February 1982. * Sanity Career / We're So Happy / Womans Own / Love As Positive Narcotic We're So Happy and Womans Own released on 7" and 12" single, 1982. 2. Recorded: 1982-08-28. First broadcast 13 September 1982. Repeated 27 December 1982. *Ambition / Clock / Godsend / The Seduction no known official release. Other Shows Played ;1981 *14 July 1981: Clock (7") Society *23 July 1981: Clock (7") Society *03 September 1981 (BFBS): Dolphins (12" - There Is No Shame In Death) Pax PAX 2 *15 October 1981: Clock (7") Society *12 November 1981 (BBC World Service): Clock (7") Society ;1982 *24 March 1982: Woman's Own (7") Pax SOC 5 *14 April 1982: Continent (12" - Woman's Own) Pax PAX 5 *14 April 1982 (BFBS): Woman's Own (12") Pax *18 April 1982 (BFBS): Woman's Own (12") Pax *29 April 1982: We're So Happy (12") Pax Records *06 May 1982 (BBC World Service): Woman's Own (12") Pax *12 May 1982 (BFBS): Belief (12" - Woman's Own) Pax PAX 5 *06 September 1982: Womans Own (single) Pax *15 September 1982 (BFBS): Woman's Own (12") Pax *20 October 1982 (BFBS): In Heaven (Everything Is Fine) (LP - Seduction) Society SOC 882 *31 October 1982 (BFBS): My Heart (LP - Seduction) Society SOC 882 *31 October 1982 (BFBS): Danse/Move (LP - Seduction) Society SOC 882 *14 December 1982: Godsend (LP - Seduction) Society SOC 882 ;1983 *05 January 1983 (BFBS): Godsend (LP - Seduction) Society SOC 882 *16 February 1983 (BFBS): Hide (single -Somewhere) Society Records SOC 4 *16 February 1983 (BFBS): Somewhere (single -Somewhere) Society Records SOC 4 *20 March 1983 (BFBS): Somewhere (7") Society Records SOC 4 *06 April 1983 (BFBS): Danse/Move (album - Seduction) Society SOC 882 *24 April 1983 (BFBS): Woman's Own (12") Pax PAX 5 *09 May 1983: These Frayed Edges *22 May 1983 (BFBS): These Frayed Edges *06 July 1983 (BFBS): Clock (7") Society SOC 2 *20 July 1983 (BFBS): We're So Happy (12") Society SOC123 *17 August 1983 (BFBS): Wake Up (7") Society SOC 5 *20 August 1983 (BFBS): The Seduction (7" - Wake Up) Society SOC 125 *24 August 1983: The Seduction (7" - Wake Up) Society SOC 125 *07 September 1983 (BFBS): Arabia (12" - Wake Up) Society SOC 125 *05 November 1983 (BFBS): Lizard Man (12" - Heaven Is Waiting) Society SOC 126 *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Heaven Is Waiting (12") Society SOC 126 *21 December 1983: Somewhere (7") Society Records SOC 4 F50 #42 1984 *11 February 1984 (BFBS): Wake Up (album - Heaven Is Waiting) Arista *14 March 1984 (BFBS): Wake Up (7") Society SOC 5 *25 April 1984 (BFBS): Danse/Move (album - Seduction) Society SOC 882 *Best Of Peel & Jensen 80s: 2000 Light Years From Home (album - Heaven Is Waiting) Arista ;1985 *17 July 1985: Say It Again (12") Arista ;1990s *09 October 1997 (BFBS): Angel (LP-Heaven Is Waiting) (Arista) External Links *Official site *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists